


Adjustment

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For thisbirdhadflown's prompt: Harry and Eggsy are in an established relationship. Eggsy has just returned from a lengthy deep cover assignment, and they have to get used to each other again.





	

He wakes up to a knee jabbing into his hip and Harry snoring. They had gone to bed as soon as they were able after Eggsy’s return from a 10 month deep cover assignment. Eggsy’d refused to let Harry go, shedding their clothes with one hand always touching some part of him. After several enthusiastic rounds relearning each others bodies, they’d curled up together for sleep, Eggsy’s head resting on Harry’s chest and their legs entwined.

Now, Eggsy awoke to find himself attempting to lay diagonally across the bed, feet kicking into Harry’s space. Harry was on his side, knees bent and prodding at Eggsy’s hip. Eggsy lay there for a moment, attempting to ignore the awkwardness and fall back asleep, but Harry’s snores only worsened. He’d forgotten how loudly Harry snored after a good fucking. 

He wiggled away, attempting to both get comfortable and to jostle Harry into turning his head to make the snoring stop. Instead, Harry started snoring louder, and flung his arm across the bed, hitting Eggsy in the face. He sighed. Perhaps he’ll sleep on the couch tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
